Três Vezes o Melhor Presente
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco vai dar o melhro presente da vida de Sirius. Três vezes - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 16** - **aventuras com Polyjuice

Desafio proposto por: Magalud

**Três Vezes o Melhor Presente**

Sirius e Draco ficaram juntos a primeira vez depois de um porre, em Grimmauld Place, ainda durante a guerra.

Draco tinha dezessete anos e deveria estar no último ano de escola – assim como Harry, Hermione e Ron. Mas, assim como eles, estava lutando contra Voldemort. Isso não queria dizer que ele se esquecera o que era esperado do único herdeiro dos Malfoy.

Sirius tinha quase quarenta e deveria ser o ajuizado entre os dois. Mas doze anos em Azkaban e seis meses preso atrás do Véu da Morte eram suas desculpas favoritas para se comportar como um adolescente a maior parte do tempo. Apesar disso, ficou preocupado quando acordou nu e abraçado com um garoto que, além de ter a idade de seu afilhado, era filho de sua prima e do intragável Lucius Malfoy.

Decidiram que fora só por uma noite e tentaram por um ponto final na história. Tentaram. Só tentaram. Menos de uma semana depois, e sem a desculpa do álcool, eles estavam na cama novamente.

Foi a fase de esconder o caso. Encontravam-se no meio da madrugada, ou nas tardes onde não havia mais ninguém em casa. Os riscos da guerra ou de serem descobertos pelos parentes tornavam tudo mais emocionante.

Dias depois de Harry acabar com Voldemort, eles foram flagrados aos beijos no quarto de hospital onde Sirius deveria estar se recuperando dos ferimentos de batalha.

Depois de um mês, muitos gritos, ameaças de morte e de perda de herança, uma quase briga de soco entre Lucius e Sirius, três chantagens emocionais de Narcissa, um piti de Harry, uma crise de riso de Fred, George e Remus, e um escândalo épico no Beco Diagonal, Sirius e Draco foram morar juntos.

Levou quase um ano para os amigos pararem de fazer piada sobre isso. E dois para Lucius e Narcissa se conformarem e produzirem outro herdeiro. E cinco para Harry parar de perguntar a Sirius quando ele poria fim à brincadeira de se dizer apaixonado por Malfoy.

Mas agora as coisas estavam bem mais tranqüilas. Já fazia mais de dois meses que não havia uma discussão entre os amigos de Sirius e a família de Draco. Portanto, quando recebeu um bilhete do marido intimando-o a chegar em casa pontualmente às nove da noite ou não ganharia seu presente de aniversário, Sirius sorriu em expectativa.

Exatamente às nove da noite, aparatou no saguão de sua própria casa. Draco costumava ser muito criativo e generoso nos seus presentes de aniversário. Especialmente nos que dava fora da data certa.

No meio da escada, havia um bilhete flutuando. A letra elegante de Draco era fácil de reconhecer. Não dizia muito. Apenas "_Venha para o quarto e eu vou te dar a coisa mais gostosa que você já viu. Em triplo"._

Acabou de subir as escadas praticamente correndo. Abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Draco e teve uma das visões mais eróticas de toda sua vida.

Seu amante estava deitado na cama, coberto por algum tecido sedoso e transparente. Ele movia-se sensualmente ao som de When the Levee Breaks – Draco tinha fascinação por sua coleção de velhas canções trouxa. Ao mesmo tempo, de pé ao lado da cama, outro Draco usando apenas um kilt beijava o pescoço de um terceiro Draco, esse só de calça de couro de dragão.

Foi o Draco deitado na cama que sorriu para Sirius, dizendo:

-Feliz aniversário.

E Sirius só precisou vê-lo se erguer da cama para saber qual o autêntico. Mas não disse nada. Ninguém sendo despido, mordido, lambido, beijado, chupado por três da coisa mais gostosa que ele já vira, não conseguiria falar nada. Na verdade, Sirius mal conseguia respirar. Principalmente quando tinha um dos Draco se esfregando nele e os outros dois se beijando na sua frente. Ou quando um deles ficava de quatro e deixava que outro o preparasse.

Sirius já estava ficando louco de tesão quando o seu Draco, o de verdade, atraiu-o para a cama. Envolveu-o com as pernas, encaixando na posição exata para que Sirius o fodesse.

Ao mesmo tempo, um dos Dracos passou a lamber e preparar o traseiro de Sirius para penetrá-lo. Mal Sirius viu-se como recheio desse sanduíche, o terceiro Draco veio engatinhando pela cama até posicionar-se de forma que Sirius pudesse chupá-lo.

Sirius gemeu alto antes de tentar engolir o máximo que pôde. Era lindo e delicioso ter Draco assim, de tantas formas ao mesmo tempo.

Foi o primeiro a gozar. Os Draco continuaram mimando-o e fodendo-o, e trepando entre si, até que todos estivessem satisfeitos.

Deitado na cama, saciado e lânguido demais para conseguir se mexer, tendo forças apenas para segurar o verdadeiro Draco aninhado em seu peito, Sirius viu os outros dois voltarem à forma de Remus e Bill.

O ruivo parecia cansado demais para falar. Remus, com a abençoada resistência dos lobisomens, puxou-o para perto, ajeitando-o para poderem dormir.

Sirius estava quase dormindo quando ouviu:

-Feliz aniversário, Padfoot.

-Moony! Você sabe que não é meu aniversário.

Remus deu uma risada breve.

-E que diferença faz?

**_FIM_**


End file.
